Talk:Toa (2001)
Wouldn't it sound better to write this in present form?--Toa Zyphex 21:59, November 20, 2009 (UTC)Toa Zyphex :Sorry, but we write all story-page in past form. That was decided long ago. Back in 2001, it was stated somewhere that Bionicle took place long ago. Mata Nui 22:31, November 20, 2009 (UTC) That's Star Wars. I've been a fan since the beginning, and i have never seen anything that said that--Toa Zyphex 22:53, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :You're certainly not the first one to say that. But I remember, that somewhere, though I can't remember where exactly, it was stated. Though I must say that it would be better to write in present form. Maybe I should discuss with the other administrators... Mata Nui 11:19, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Past tense sounds good for events, but articles for present character's abillities and traits sound better in present tense--Toa Zyphex 17:43, November 21, 2009 (UTC) As I said, it would be better with present tense. I'll bring it up with the other admins when I have time. Mata Nui 19:12, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Where did you get the toa Mahri from?-Tahu 20:56, 1 January 2007 (UTC) :They're '07's Toa team. I'm not quite sure where the name originated from, but it's been confirmed by GregF on BZP. -Daiku 02:35, 8 January 2007 (UTC) Toa Tacama 12:18, 1 May 2008 (UTC)Biobilder 3000Toa Tacama 12:18, 1 May 2008 (UTC) If a toa is destoried, could he or she be rebilt? :It depends, but it's possible. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 15:10, 1 May 2008 (UTC) ::If they get killed, no, they can't be brought back to life. If they get blown up and lose all their limbs, the limbs can be reattached and new muscle will grow to attach it. But their brain and other vital organs have to be preserved. I assume that if their heartlight serves to pump energy to organs and muscles like our heart pumps blood to our muscles and organs, the head must also stay attached to the torso so the brain can stay alive. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 16:22, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Around 56 How was the number of 'around 56' Toa calculated? It should just be kept at around 50 shouldn't it? OsmiuMap 06:39, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry, I just have to be pedantic. It was 'around 57' not 56. Jimbob1 08:43, 9 April 2009 (UTC) It is 55 not including Tuyet. Why do you not include Tuyet? She is a Toa. But she does not believe in the Toa Code. But anyway, even without Tuyet, it would still be 56, not 55. Jimbob1 08:52, 9 April 2009 (UTC) We don't know what her status is. If she said she is dead but is in a state of living consiouness then what is that? A state between life and death? We can't say until we know. 'A state between life and death' reminds me of Sentrakh. When she got stuck in the portal, as my sister says, 'she is like a soul, the conciousness part, but not really alive, like a ghost.' So really, it is a bit alive and a bit dead, so maybe 56.5 Toa are alive at the moment. Jimbob1. You can talk to me. WOW!!! 09:06, 9 April 2009 (UTC) 56.5???? She already stated she was dead! Sigh. I'll try ask someone to ask greg! But she is technically alive, even though she said she was dead. How could she say she was dead if she was not alive?? But that is a good idea. I might ask Greg, he has an account on here. || Jimbob1. You can talk to me. WOW!!! || 01:59, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Okay, he doesn't. It's just an article about him. Never mind. || Jimbob1. You can talk to me. WOW!!! || 02:01, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Toa Metru/Lhikan/Toa Hagah It says in this article that motaran who become Toa will generally take the form of what they imagine a Toa to look like. Ang the Toa Metru looked as they did because they imagined Toa to look like Lhikan. I know this is purely speculative but if this is true, is there a chance that Toa Lhikan at some point met Toa Hagah (specifically I'm thinking of Iruini, Norik, and their team)and imagined Toa to look like them? Because both Lhikan and the toa Metru seem to bear some resemblence to the Toa Hagah, and Lhikan also has shiny armor just like they did, so it seems likely that Lhikan interacted with them--Black kille 03:49, December 19, 2010 (UTC)